That girl
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: Worst title ever I know. Fallen, a girl from Wammys, Audrey, A famous Model. Nicole, An orphan Her real name and past are unknown. But when she gets thrown back into the kira case and the prestigious Ouran Academy what will be to come?
1. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hey guys it's Angel here, **

**So I'm glad that you may or may not have viewed this story... **

**But I fear that it may not be living up to it's potential and I may be scraping it down. **

**Of course it's not hard to change my opinion just review or send me a message saying that you like this story, you've read this story, or that you were waiting for an update and I will do just that!**

**You can leave criticism as you please, on my grammar, characters, am I to Mary sue for you? Is my plot line uninteresting, **

**Is there something that you do like?**

**Please let me know. **

**Signed, **

**Angel.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Here's your schedule honny!" Mother called as she handed me the purple paper.. Wait a minute

"Mom.."

"Yes."

"Why does this smell like Lavender?"

Her wide blue eyes cascade down. Oh they didn't! "Mom did they send it like this?"

She nods.

"WHAT KIND OF A GIRLY ASS SCHOOL ARE YOU SENDING ME TO?"

She secretly smiled at me before shoving me in front of a big white bus and disappearing.

It came to an abrupt stop, it's doors swinging open to reveal a very sexy looking man. I smirk. And toss my hair over my shoulder.

He's just my type, Blue eyes, Lip piercing, skinny jeans, band tee, And most importantly his perfectly muscled arms are covered in tattoos. I notice he looks me over, with a wink I could tell he was happy with what he see's. He gives me a lopsided smile. "Where are you going to beautiful?" I can't keep the eye roll from proceeding, "Ouran Academy." I take the first seat, so I can still talk to him. He gives a whistle, his lip ring shining. DAMN HE'S SO FINE HE COULD BE A SHARPIE!

"That prestigious school?"

"Yeah, my parents wouldn't let me go to the Ecstasy Academy, they couldn't see the genius irony in it."

His bright blue eyes glance at me for a second. Any longer and we would have been killed do to that eighteen wheeler.

"Ah, so you're a rocker. That school's for people who want to make a billboard band, produce one, or if your on the more artistic side you could write their songs, and then they have extra classes where you can get shit published. That sound like you?"

I can't help but smirk. "I take it you go there. But yeah that last one is totally me. I'm into all that writing shit." I say playfully.

His smile turns into a grin. "You caught me. Hey question. Why aren't you wearing the girls Ouran uniform, Your obviously not a boy!"

Attempting to cover my blush and my boobs I look down. Always about the D cups. Finally after gaining composure I look up at him to see him smirking victoriously. "So what? That uniform is absolutely tortuous. And can you tell me that I don't look hot in this?" I smirk when his eyes flicker to embarrassment and his cheeks go from porcelain white to light pink. "Well um…"

"Oh well that's my stop!" I yell as I get off the bus hearing a loud "Wait!" I turn and whip my head around to my sexy man. "I could come back when schools out and take you home or to the bus stop or whatever, my sister…. she goes here to. And I pick her up… So if you wanted to hang out…" I giggle out how wide his blue eyes are, he looks suddenly so childish.

I walk away and wave calling "Sure Love!" Back to my British Bus hottie. It practically screamed.

"Welcome to Japan!"


	3. Chapter 2

As I walk down the yard of the prestigious Ouran Academy I notice that I have a lot of eyes coming my way. Which of course I ignore, I'm to used to people watching me. And soon enough there's whispering. I'm pretty sure no one will recognize me. But this is a school of business. Some one's going to start the rumors. I sigh and walk into the office, where another handsome man was sitting at the reception desk.

But unlike my bus hottie this one was crisp and clean. With sandy brown hair and almond brown eyes. He had smooth muscles which instantly made him attractive, but he still kept the good guy look by having them covered in button down shirt with beige slacks. He gives me a smirk .

"May I ask why you were staring?" Oh so he thinks he's my type? Interesting.

"I was trying to figure out why a kid like you is at the reception desk."

"Uh-huh." He says as he kicks his brown loafers off the desk. "I bet."

I roll my eyes. "Believe what you want, but I still need my schedule."

He starts to rifle through papers. "Name?"

He cannot be serious! "Nicole Anderson. But it might be on their as Fallen or Audrey."

He looks up his eyebrows raised. "Audrey Anderson? Like the model?" I nod my head.

"I thought I recognized you, I feel so accomplished to have a model be into me." He waves my schedule.

"Can it pretty boy." I snap as I start to walk down the halls.

"Hey wait!" He calls running after me. But this wasn't like my bus hottie, I don't like him at all. So I don't bother to wait. But of course he's fast catching up to me.

"Thanks for waiting!" He says panting from lack of air. I just keep walking.

"Your welcome."

"So hey why do you have three names?" I sigh.

"Four actually. My birth given name which I'm not going to tell you. My alias from the orphanage, my adopted name, and then my stage name. Now if you done could you please go find somewhere else to go. Your bothering me."

And with that I walk faster. But of course he catches up to me once more.

"I'm Light."

"I'm dark now go."

"No I mean that's my name. Light Yagami."

"That spells I'm a gay backwards."

"Offence!"

"No, that's offensive to gays. Being compared to you."

"Hurtful."

"Good."

"Your really pretty."

I blush. "And your really annoying."

"You wanna hang out some time?"

"No."

And finally I rush into my classroom leaving poor Light Yagami in the dust.

A/N: I know you must be pissed off. The first chapter, just about the OC and some emo guy, Where's your Ouran? And now you think it's going to be a love triangle and read chapter two only to see that I bring in a character from another anime? Where's your Ouran! Next chapter Darlings, next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

I guess it must have looked pretty weird. Seeing some girl dressed as a guy, (Or maybe guy with fake boobs and long hair to some people.) Just rush into the classroom, grab a stapler, ready to throw something at the door.

A great first impression huh?

So I look around the classroom, seeing a big yellow arrow pointing at the stapler and sweat drops going down all the students foreheads. I blush slowly putting it down. As I ruffle my light brown hair. (I died my former chestnut brown locks before coming here. Now my hairs almost a caramel blond!)

"Hello!" I say with a smile.

Needless to say that my teacher wasn't amused. "Miss Anderson.." She says between clinched teeth. "Please introduce yourself to the class." I blush.

"Um hi, My name is Amanda Anderson. I am new to Japan. But apparently I'm doing a good job at learning Japanese because you know what I'm saying. My iPod is my life. And so is my writing. Also I have a temper so please don't make me mad. Oh, and one last thing. "

The entire class leans in.

"I'm a pervert."

Anime Fall!

After that little incident the teacher who's name I found out to be Miss Turner. (I wonder why she's a miss!) Was practically blowing steam out of her ear. She just pointed to a seat between a red haired twin, and a girl with bright red hair. The twins was more natural while the girl was pure Kool-Aid.

As soon as I set down the red head turns to me. "I'm Ariana. I like Photography, news, and cute guys!" She says jokingly bobbing her head from side to side. I would be offended but her tone made me sure that she didn't mean any harm. "Yup, that's what happens when I get nervous. Should have just grabbed the pages of a shoujo manga."

She laughs. "Actually I'm kind of a sarcastic bitch. But it's a pleasure to meet you." She says with a shake of my hand. Her shake is firm.

I laugh. "Good because I can't stand sugar cookies…." I stop. "Okay I lied, best thing invented. I meant sugar cookie people." She smiles.

"Oh fuck yeah bitch!" She screams.

"Whoop!"

I answer with an air punch!

A new kick ass friend?

WELCOME TO OURAN ACADEMY!

A/N: Okay I lied. But I can guarantee next chapter! I mean she's practically right next to an Hittatchien brother!


	5. Chapter 4

We smirked as we took notes, talking about our favorite anime, manga's, books, movies, And oh lord did we talk about the music. It turns out that she's from Korea. So of course we got into a conversation about

K-pop, And the Japanese music scene which I have always been found of. And yes, she indulged in American music as well. So we had a lot to talk about and a lot in common. And some how we still managed to answer every question Miss Turder threw at us.

But during that time I noticed a pair of eyes watching me very closely. At first I ignored it, but soon it became to much. They are still staring! I turn around and meet a pair of green cat eyes.

"Hello?" I ask questionably. He looks at me. "Are you Audrey Anderson?" He asks me. In a sweet, quiet, and almost broken voice, I swear to god it was so hard not to let out an Aw! I smile.

"I am."

He smiles slightly. "Then why did you say you name is Amanda."

"Oh well Audrey's not my real name either! It's just a stage name. "

"Really? Then what is your real name?"

He didn't mean any harm. But I still look down.

"I'd rather not say." He looks at me quizzaly. But then lets it go.

"I'm Karou Hitachiin"

I giggle. "I know who you are Karou! Do you not remember me?"

He looks down and blushes, "I was just curious." Ariana looks at the two suspiciously.

"Fill a chick in here!'

"Oh crap! Sorry Ari! Okay I've been modeling since a year before I was adopted, at age 13 I think? Yeah. So my friend Watari took me to a modeling agency. Where the twins mother was, I did maybe three children photo shoots with her? And one teenager shoot. But during that time I would always sneak off to play with the boys. I think I hung out the most with Karou though. Hikaru didn't like me very much!"

I finish laughing.

"How do you know that it wasn't Hikaru you hung out with?" Ariana asked. Her brown eyes dancing with curiosity.

"Well if You hadn't introduced your self I would be sure. But I know that voice any where." I say as I twirl a lock of blond-ish hair.

Karou's pov:

I knew I knew her! But she looks so different now, she used to wear glasses and had curly dark hair and braces. But she was still pretty and she knew it. I remember how shameless she was. She even let us dress her up after the shoot. But she did talk a lot about her home, her friends had the weirdest names! She stayed with us for a week because her home was in England. And even though she only did four photo shoots our mom adored her and wanted her to sign a contract.

Hikaru was skeptical say that she probley didn't even like her but just wanted us to have a friend. I think he was wrong.

"Do you remember that time when Hikaru threw a spider in my hair?" She randomly asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! That was the first time you came here!"

"And then I was crying and made a big deal out of it!"

I smile.

"And then mother sent Hikaru to apologize but he refused."

"So you came in his place."

"I still don't know how you knew it was me."

"Because you told me, then begged me to stop crying!"

"…..Oh yeah"

"Yeah that was a fun week!"

She nods her head turning back to her notes.

But out of the corner of my eye I see my counter part giving her a dirty look.

_He never did like her_


	6. Chapter 5

"_What are you doing?" A young girl asked. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, the young boy looks up at her before looking back down. He notices that she's smiling even though she has tears streaming down her face. "Playing." He mumbles. _

_Silence….. _

_She's still here, he can't help but think. But she doesn't say anything. Until finally she says. _

"_What are you playing?"_

_He hold up the cars. "Cars." Still not facing her. _

"_Where are they going?"_

_Finally the boy turns to face her. Realizing that her look of sadness has been replaced by a grown up look. _

"_Excuse me?"_

_She takes a seat, her Tweety bird pants rolling up a little bit. _

"_Are they going some where? Who's in the car? What's the plot? The reason?" She asks all at one, a piece of brown hair falling onto her still wet face. _

"_It's just cars."_

_The five year old gets up, and walks out. Calling behind her. "Have fun with your just cars."_

_The Next day:_

_The young boy walks into the cafeteria, grabbing his lunch and sitting at an empty table. About ten minutes into his lunch the door burst open. Revealing a boy and a girl . _

_Matt and the girl from the play room come walking in. Rodger walking sternly behind them. _

"_Sir! We were only playing a game!" The hazel eyed girl say with a pout._

"_Yeah!" Matt chants._

"_Go sit down!" Rodger orders as the two scurry off. _

_The boy watches as the two get ice cream, the red headed boy moves to go sit with a big group of people while the girl walks over.. Here?_

"_You should talk to people."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm different."_

"_We all are."_

_Once again he finds him self looking up at the girl, today she was dressed in a hello kitty shirt and jeans. Her hair in long pig tails. She looked…. Nice._

_7 years later:_

"_Come on Near!" A twelve year old girl screeches jumping on top of the unsuspecting boy. _

_The white haired boy rubs his eyes, his black orbs meeting her bright hazel. "Fallen?" He asks._

"_Yes?" She seems to be bursting from excitement. "Why are you on top of me?" She blushes rolling off of his bed. "Near you know I have my first modeling gig today! You promised you'd come!" Her rosy pink lips come to a pout. And then he realizes what she's wearing. A pair of tight dark shredded jeans, and a tight black t shirt which exenterated her B+ cups as Matt called them. He blushed. _

"_I can't today." Her eyes widen and her sees a quick flash of hurt rush past them. "Why not?"_

"_We have class today." he didn't want to tell her that he would get angry if he saw her posing with a bunch of guys that he could never be like. _

_She looks down. "Rodger said you could skip remember?" Oh right. I open my mouth to think of another excuse, but her starts to babble. "No I mean it's okay you don't have to come, I'm fine with it, maybe Mello, or Matt, or Linda, can come with me. It's really okay don't worry about it!" And with that ran out. _

_And the white haired boy couldn't overlook the tears that streamed down her face._

The white haired boys content, happy smile turned into a from as the unconscious teenager tossed and turned in his bed.

_The next day:_

_He waited for her at her door, he didn't knock he was just hopping that she was there to answer. She had to come back before class started! Not that he would ever tell her but he has all of her modeling dates written in an agenda under his history textbook. He knew she didn't have anything planned for today. _

"_Near?" someone called from down the hall, unfortanlly it was a guy. The white haired boy forces his face monotone as he turns to face the red head with the goggles. _

"_Hello." Was all he said. _

"_Are you waiting up for Fallen?" He asks curiously. _

"_Yes."_

"_Don't. Mello called me, she got another offer from a really famous fashion designer. She wanted someone to come with her so she asked Mello to. Their in Japan for a week. _

The face in the boys sleep turns from unhappy to worried.

_A few hours later:_

_Matt has decided to become Near's lap dog apparently. Without Mello, he can survive hanging out with Fallen. While she challenges him to every game he owns in my room. But with out either of them here, he was in despair, completely silent. Not even making a weird inference on how his chocolate pudding would come to life and eat peoples souls. _

_While Matt was obviously in despair, The white haired boy was fuming. Jealous that Mello got to go around the world with her. Mello was better then him in so many ways. And he didn't make Fallen cry that was a + on his part. _

_Suddenly the speakers come on. _

"_**Hello students of Wammy's this is L."**_

_The face of the students went slack as they all started to pay attention._

"_**As you know I have been very busy, to busy to come here. Now I will tell you why."**_

_Matt's emerald eyes grew wide._

"_**I have been in Japan working by myself on a case , Criminals all around the Kanto region of Japan have been dieing from heart attacks. Some one is obviously causing these deaths. I have called to inform you that I may not come out alive. And I will be requesting the help of the Japanese taskforce and the FBI. That is all.**_

_I knew I should be worried about L. About the life I so many people. But all he could think about was one person. _

_Fallen._

The unconscious boy let a tear fall from his eye. His body drenched in sorrow.

_A week later:_

"_Hey were back!" Mello yelled and suddenly a rush of kids came down to see the model and the escort. All yelling a chorus of did you hear. Fallen shook her head. Which had suddenly been filled with curls. _

"_Rodger informed us. It just means we'll have to work hard to catch him!" She said determination filling the 5's eyes. The kids all nodded their head. Then started asking questions about how their trip was. _

_But I couldn't hold back anymore. I rushed up to her and hugged her. _

_All the kids stopped and I could feel my cheeks burn. _

His cheeks turn a light pink.

_And then she hugs me back her, soft arms around my neck as I pull her closer, hands around her waist. _

"_I missed you." I whisper my lips almost touching her neck. _

"_I missed you to." She whispers back. _

"I love you."

_Three days later:_

_Some how my room became the place to hang out. At least for our group of friends. Mello had a refrigerator in there to keep his chocolate from melting. Which he was chewing on right now and studying,_

_Linda was on the other side of her room with her easel, she claims my room has the best light. Matt was playing Xbox, and Fallen was on my bed with a notebook. _

_I walk over to her. Laying down on my white sheets. Were so close. _

"_What are you writing?"_

_She blushes. "Nothing."_

_He can't help but smile. Leaning back against the wall of the bed. Almost unconsciously she leans back as well, her head in my shoulder. _

"_Why won't you show me."_

"_Because it's not good." _

_I look into her eyes. Which has always been able to get me what I want. _

"_Fine here."_

"Fal-."

_The last day:_

_She looks at me through her tear streaked face. As she said the words. "I'm getting adopted."_

_My world came crashing down. I wanted to cry, to scream, to punch something. But I didn't. I looked at her and said "Good for you." "Near… Kira's alive. I can't just leave Wammy's." _

"_You were adopted you have to." _

"_Near… I need to tell you something…"_

_I look up, her tears just won't stop falling. I want to wipe them away but I know I can't. She will be even more hurt. _

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm in love with you…"_

"_No."_

_She burst out crying. "Look I'm sorry okay! I can't control how I feel! You don't have to feel the same way!"_

_I look down. I need to say this. "I'm sorry but… I don't feel the same way." _

_She nods her head, crying. She believes me. And it's heartbreaking. _

"_I know I'm sorry. I have to go pack."_

_And an hour later I watched from the window, as she walked out of Wammy's hugging all her friends for the last time, but kissing Mello and Matt on the cheek. Before going into the car, and leaving forever. _

"_Fallen!" The white haired boy yelled. Before realizing where he was at, and that she wasn't coming back. _

_He ran a hand through his messy white hair and walked to class…._

_A/N: So yeah more Ouran will be in the next chapter. But remember everybody has a different outlook on her past._


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: **

**I am incredibly sorry for the no update. And the suck-ie chapter! But I just wanted to try to get this story back on track! Please read and review and maybe give me a few ideas? Thanks so much! **

**Xoxo Angel. /3**

**I smile as the final bell rings. Not that I was really focusing on taking lame ass notes anyway. I didn't have to, I could blow all these people anyway… And no not that way. **

**So I'm walking with Ariana in one hand, and Kaoru in the other. But I can't help but notice the pair of cat eyes glaring at me, and as much as I try to ignore it… It's just not that easy. I mean how would you feel if you had this one incredibly nice guy who you used to be best friends with looking at you with kindness… And then you have this twin. Ready to kill. **

"**Sorry Aud- Amanda?" He looks at me questionably. I smile edging him on. **

"**Well I can't hang out with you today. Like I can when we get back to class but I have to go.." **

"**To the host club.." Ariana snaps with a roll of her eyes. **

"**Got an issue Smith?" Hikaru snaps. The fiery red head groans turning to face the other Hitachiin **

"**Actually yes." **

**Karou sighs. And just when he thought they were having a good day. He kept forgetting about Ariana and Hikaru's utter hatred for each other. **

"**You guys are stupid!" She snaps. "Oh I love you, Oh I'm also in love with my brother. I'm sooo cool." Her voice is practically dripping with sarcasm. **

"**Why don't you shut up! Your not even from Japan! Your older brother drives a bus!"**

"**Yeah and he still get's more action then you!"**

"**Okay kids that's enough!" I finally interfere grabbing my hotheaded friends while Kaoru grabs his twin. **

"**Have fun at your host club! We'll be there later on!" I yell. Receiving a smile from Kaoru, and two shocked glared.**

"**WHAT?"**


	8. Chapter 8

I can feel Ariana's glare as we step into the hosts clubs room, I'm fine with that, she can think whatever she wants, I wink at her and point to Honey and Mori, Kaoru spent the day telling me about them and it didn't take to long to figure out the sarcastic redhead had a crush on one of Ouran's sweetest.

"You know you can request them if you want, I won't stop you." I say with a smile as Kyoya Ootori comes over, he flashes a polite host smile and asks which hosts we'd like to request. I can feel the room go silent as the girls eye us suspiciously.

I know how to handle this.

"Well I would like to request the Hitachiin brothers and my dashing friend here.." I say in a joking tone. "Would like to request Honey and Mori." I watch as the entire room gasps, I'm not sure why but I let it go, after all I guess we do look a little out of place.

"Shut the fuck up clits this wasn't on my own free will!" She snaps. Oh, nevermind, I get it.

Of course, girl drama it's always girl drama.

"Please refrain from that kind of language in here Miss Heartwood." Kyoya says before leading us to our seats, he's stoic but I can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Your pretty big on manners aren't you?" I ask softly.

He turns around once again flashing me that host smile. "Are you not Ms Anderson, I hear you were voted America's sweetheart last year." I can't help but blush slightly.

"Well I suppose I'm a little used to it, not all of my friends have the best manners."

"You don't have to be nice to him." Arianna snaps.

"You need to relax, Unlike you I don't judge people on first glance." I snap back, which causes her to scoff before sitting down with Honey and Mori.

Kyoya begins to walk me over to the twins table when he says. "Would you mind if we chatted a bit for today, I promise I can make it worth your while."

"Oh uhm, no thanks I mean I'll talk to you, but I don't want drugs or sex or anything."

He turns to me with a chuckle.

"Actually Miss, I was talking about giving you a discount next time you visited since your spending your time with me, but I suppose that could work to." He says with a small chuckle, I join in following him to the cushy little couch.

"That's weird Kyoya doesn't normally host," Tamaki says talking to no one really in particular.

"I know! What's with that girl!" One of his customers says with a frown.

"Well would you look at that..." Hikaru starts from the other side of the room, wrapping his arms around his brother. "It looks like your precious Audrey Anderson has found a new guy to take interest in."

Kaoru couldn't help but note how happy his brother sounded at that.


End file.
